ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles episodes
Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles is a American animated series that aired on Cartoon Network from April 19, 2003 to November 24, 2007. Each episode has 2 11-minute episodes. Series overview Season 1 (2003) #The Dinosaur Roundup / A FingerTown Problem - 04/19/2003 - In the opener, Collin must find the missing dinosaurs that ran in FingerTown during a storm / The heroes discovers that Bryte hired a giant creature to destroy FingerTown. #Good, The Bad And the Finger / Brytesitter - 04/26/2003 - Fang Suckle tries to capture Baylee, but keeps on failing / Bryte is turned into a cute baby, so The Elefish King must watch over her. #The Cutest Girl in FingerTown / The Haley Show - 05/03/2003 - TBD #Collin: The Not-So Good Worker / FingerTown School Madness - 05/10/2003 - Kerigan hires Collin to be the Team Solvers' helper/butler, but his new job may be cut short when the two dinosaurs try to find his team / Kerigan is excited to watch over the school in FingerTown, but the school is not what she is expecting... #How To Not Be A Stupid Dinosaur / Tropical Fruit Fingers - 05/17/2003 - Carlos takes on reading to become a more smarter dinosaur, but its not as easy he thought it would be / Collin discovers that FingerTown hosts a annual Tropical Fruit challenge. #Mission: B.R.Y.T.E / Halie and The Big Dinosaur - 05/24/2003 - TBD #Evil Baylee?! / Collin vs. the Fruit Stealers - 05/31/2003 - Bryte mind controls Baylee to steal the orbs / Collin notices Famboo thieves that likes fruit. #Baby Mission / When The Team Solvers Solve? - 06/07/2003 - Collin is turned into a baby, so Mattie and Jasmine must restore him / Team Solvers give up their jobs after no mysteries lately. However, a new mystery comes, forcing them to reform. #Hocus Pocus / Attack of the 60-Foot Cooper - 06/14/2003 - Bryte accidentally turns into a cat by a spell by a wizard Teary Eyed / Handy's machine incident turns Cooper into a 60 foot giant, so the heroes must revert him back to normal. #My Skills, My Rule / The Legendary Curse - 06/21/2003 - Kerigan, due to her expert skills, is put in charge of Team Solvers for a day, but her rules are becoming too... complicated / Collin gets cursed by turning into a cheetah, and might permanently stay a cheetah if he doesn't get it off by two days. #The Mansion / Genie For a Day - 06/28/2003 - Collin gets a tour of Goof's mansion / After a genie gets sick, Trent decides to become a genie for a day, which proves to be... difficult. #Icy Fingers / The Zoo Problem - 07/05/2003 - IceFinger accidentally turns FingerTown into a winter wonderland, but... everyone thought it was the best mistake and enjoyed the winter wonderland, but when a mammoth villain emerges, Ice must stop him. /TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/12/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/19/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/26/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/01/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/08/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/15/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/22/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/29/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/06/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/13/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/20/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/27/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/04/2003 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/11/2003 - TBD/TBD Season 2 (2004) #TBD/TBD - 03/27/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/03/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/10/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/17/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/24/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/01/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/08/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/15/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/22/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/29/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/05/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/12/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/19/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/26/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/03/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/10/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/17/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/24/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/31/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/07/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/14/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/21/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/28/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/04/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/30/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 11/20/2004 - TBD/TBD Season 3 (2004-2005) #TBD/TBD - 12/04/2004 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 01/15/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 01/22/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 01/29/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/05/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/12/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/19/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/26/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/05/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/12/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/19/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/26/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/02/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/09/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/16/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/23/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/30/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/07/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/14/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/21/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/28/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/04/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/16/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/23/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/30/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/06/2005 - TBD/TBD Season 4 (2005-2006) #TBD/TBD - 08/13/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/20/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/27/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/03/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/10/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/17/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/24/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/01/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/08/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/15/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/22/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/29/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 11/05/2005 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 01/07/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 01/14/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 01/21/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 01/28/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/18/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/25/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/18/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/25/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/01/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/08/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/15/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/22/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/29/2006 - TBD/TBD Season 5 (2006-2007) #TBD/TBD - 09/30/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/14/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 12/02/2006 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 01/06/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/10/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/21/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/28/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/05/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/12/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/19/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/26/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/02/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/09/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/16/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/23/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/30/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/04/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/11/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/18/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/25/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/06/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/13/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/20/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/27/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 11/03/2007 - TBD/TBD #TBD/TBD - 11/24/2007 - TBD/TBD